


Curiousity and Cats

by Mortalacademy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a publisher, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus is a surprise, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Alec Lightwood, Slow Build, Understanding Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalacademy/pseuds/Mortalacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Alec and Magnus both work at boring office jobs, but on different sides of the city. They both grin and bear it, because-well-it pays good. However, they both know of one another, and neither have high regards for the other. Though they don't know one another face-to-face, something is about to bring them together, even if they don't want it too. Something with white fur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare. 
> 
> When I started this off, I was really all for it, so if you could read through these first few chapters, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Something had been following Alec around for the past couple of weeks, every time he left work, every time he picked up his morning coffee, every time he went grocery shopping. It was like having a second shadow-except he didn't know what it was that was following him. He wasn't delusional, he knew something was following him, he knew he wasn't going crazy. He'd even tried to search for this follower he had, by sitting by and trying to be one step ahead of them. Though that just made him look ridiculous and creepy-considering it meant hanging around in the mouth of alleys, doorways and street corners. Alec knew he was sane and was more than determined to find out who was following him around him. For all he knew, it could be some obsessive stalker, murderer or worse. He wasn't going to have that.

It was a cold November night, winter was coming early this year in the city, and snow was falling laying a heavy blanket of white across the rooftops and sidewalks. Alec pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck, and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. He ran his gloved fingers through his unruly ink black hair that was now sprinkled with a dusting of snowflakes, and puffed out a breath of mist. The day had been long a gruelling, his boss had been working him to the bone, not that that was anything new. It was days like this he was grateful that his apartment building was only a short walk away from work, especially when the weather took a turn for the worse like it had. Alec pushed his messenger bag up onto his shoulder more securely, and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets for warmth. The sooner he got home, the better.

Suddenly his thoughts of determination to get home to the warmth was cut short, as he heard the sounds of garbage bins being knocked around in a nearby alleyway, making crashing noises and disturbed the freshly lain snow. Alec was always one to be curious about things, no matter how many times his siblings told he was reckless for that reason alone. He took a few steps forward into the mouth of the alleyway, and for a moment stood stock still at the scene taking place in front of him. There was a small white bundle that would have camouflaged perfectly with the snow-if not for the sharp bright marks of red that spotted against its fur- backed up between two garbage bins cowering away from a larger dog. Alec took a few steps forward when the dog turned, snarling viciously at him, baring its teeth. He still proceeded forward, staring at the dog and never breaking eye-contact. As Alec got closer, the dog began to lower itself to the ground in submission. He was never good with pets, they had had a goldfish once when he and his siblings were little, but it died in the space of a month. Though he remembered his mother telling him to never back down and always stand your ground.   
When Alec turned his attention to the small bundle of white fur in the snow, he heard the dog scamper away quickly. He reached out a hand slowly towards the-now he could see was a-kitten. The kitten seemed to be shaking like a leaf as Alec scooped down to gently pick it up. It didn't seem to move much, so he wrapped it up in his scarf, and began to make his way home again. As he walked he noticed little paw prints leading the way he was walking, as well as towards his work. The prints were only a couple of prints behind the markings his boots left; he looked down at the white bundle, smiling.

“So you're the one who has being following me, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home-well more of a dash-was quick, especially once Alec noticed how fiercely the kitten was shivering under the fabric of his scarf. Once he had closed the door to his apartment, he flicked the lock and paced over to the couch, depositing the white kitten down into a snug corner still wrapped in the blue scarf. Alec pulled a nearby blanket up and over the cat, trying to keep it as warm as possible, until he decided on what he could do. He hung his coat up on the rack beside the door and made his way into the kitchen, running ice cold water into a glass and took tiny sips as his mind wandered. Isabelle and Jace- his sister and step-brother-no longer lived in the city, so there were of no use, nor where his parents; his mother away with husband number two in the Caribbean and his father away god-only-knows-where. He was on his own in this, though he'd always known that, ever since he decided to stay behind in the city. That was the point, to be on his own. Before leaving the kitchen, he placed the glass beside the sink and took the first aid kit from the top cupboard. He knew he should really contact a veterinarian, but at this late hour there was no way. Nobody would be able to help him this late at night, he was doing this solo.

The little kitten was still shivering beneath both the scarf and blanket, and all Alec could do was look on in pity. He knew in his heart he would do anything to take away the suffering and pain. As he pulled back the blanket and scarf, he really noticed how bad and not-so-bad some of the injuries were; luckily it looked like there was no broken bones, just nasty cuts. Alec set to work wiping antiseptic wipes and iodine strips over the cuts, before bandaging them up appropriately. All the while-between wipes, cutting up bandages and taping them together-he petted the kitten behind-it's now known as a he-his ears and across unmarked fur. Despite only having the kitten in his car for a couple of hours, he'd grown strangely attached to the little thing. He'd never been a cat person, or not that he had known of, though this little one seemed to be purring and snuggling into his palm like no tomorrow. He smiled down at the little bundle, as he licked the bandages he'd just wrapped around his legs. Alec sat on the floor next to the couch, petting the cat behind its ears as it yawned.

“It's funny I would of come across you today. I knew someone had been following me, but I never expected it to be you.” Alec began to talk absent-mindedly to nobody, or maybe the kitten, depending on whether it could hear what was being said. He sighed, still petting across the kitten's head.

“Though you know you can't stay here, you have a home to go too. Once you're well in the morning, I will let you go, but you must go home. Your owner must be worried sick about you, and I have no supplies or amenities to look after you.” Alec looked over at the kitten, which in turn was looking up at him with a sad look in his eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the cat was pouting at him.

“Oh no, don't you look at me like that. I'm not your master, you have to go home in the morning, and that's final. Now come on, get some sleep, I'll let you out in the morning.” As Alec got up to retreat to bed, he felt a small claw curl around the cuff of his jumper. When he looked back down, he saw that sad little look on the kittens face as it made a pleading mewl. He rolled his eyes, picking the kitten up, and began towards his bedroom.

“Fine, you can sleep with me. But no hogging all the blanket, I had enough of that at home with Max when he snuck in at night.” The last thing he heard before he closed the door to his bedroom was a sharp ring of a bell, and the soft purring of the kitten in his arms. _At least he'd have company for one night_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the most updated chapter, as I've hit a writers block!

Morning came quicker than expected, though that was probably due to the little bundle of fluff that seemed to take up the majority of the mattress. Alec though it rather strange that a little kitten no bigger than a shoe acted like it was the size of a Rottweiler, considering all he did all night was push him further and further across the bed. He ended up seeing every hour of the clock during the night, only managing a couple of hours sleep in intervals. When he opened his eyes expecting the kitten to be sprawled out across the bed, he was met with a cold duvet covered in white fur. As he sat up on his elbows, he looked out across the expanse of his room, eyes scanning over the wardrobe, door and floor, his eyes finally landed on the window. Alec rolled his eyes and puffed his hair away from his eyes with a sharp breath. The window was wide open, with a trail of white fur leading across the floor, up the chair, across the desk and out into the morning light. His little companion had left in the middle of the night. Alec let his elbows give way and slammed his body back into the mattress, rubbing his hands across his face groaning. He should be use to this by now, he thought, people leaving in the middle of the night, without even a 'good morning' or a 'goodbye'. It had been the norm for the past couple of years, ever since he came out at eighteen, men would come in and out of his life for little more than a few hours or days, then vanish. It was fair to say he wasn't very good at the picking up men, dating and flirting lark. He sucked at it all.  
It wasn't long after his miserable look into his past relations that Alec had gotten up to face another long day of work. He couldn't grumble-not really-he loved his job despite the long hours, but it was the same routine every day. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast then talk to short walk to work. Always the same, never changing; at least until that little kitten crossed his path. He knew it was ridiculous to become so attached to something that he had only seen once, and had stayed with him one night, but he couldn't help it. He actually missed the kitten, its insistent need for comfort and attention; everything Alec was more than willing to give him. In his head it made him sound like he was easy and would give anyone attention than took any interest in him, but it wasn't that. Alec found comfort with cats; he always had done since he could remember their family cat, Church, was always around his ankles-or scratching at them. So he could confide in them, even if they couldn't gesture or talk back.

Alec sighed leaning back in his office chair staring at the computer screen with no motivation or inspiration to do anything. He stretched his arms above his head as his boss opened the door to his office. Her black hair-like his own- the colour of ink, framing a pale pointed face peeped around the doorframe. She smiled at Alec as she entered the room; it was nothing more than a friendly and comforting smile. Aline Penhallow was his boss; she had been a childhood friend of his for many years, so having a job here was easier than expected. She had run the business from the ground up after taking it off her mother's hands. He worked as a publisher for books and other articles-though mainly books-at 'Penhallows Publishing'. He honestly loved it; reading was a hobby of Alec's, so doing this for a career was like a walk in the park.  
"Hello Alec, how are you? You look a bit peaky today." Aline had taken the seat on the opposite side of the desk, folding her legs atop the other and clasping her hands together. She looked very professional, something Alec couldn't pull off for the love of money. Alec smiled over at her, nodding.  
"Hello Aline, I'm feeling good. What about yourself? I would assume so; I was up at the crack of dawn due to a small mishap of curious cats that like to vanish before the sun rises. It's rather ironic; it's usually men who do that." Alec had always been able to talk to Aline about these types of things, and thankfully she took it on the chin with no problem. Like himself, Aline was gay, yet the only difference was she had a wonderful girlfriend who adored her; Helen Blackthorn. She was such a lovely girl and he considered her a great friend like Aline. Aline giggled shaking her head at his outburst.  
"I'm doing great Alec, thank you for asking. You're a very curious man yourself, so it doesn't surprise me that you're now opening your doors to stray, curious kittens and as for the men; the right one will come along." Aline grinned, still laughing slightly. Alec snorted at her attempt of being sentimental, but laughed nonetheless. She always did try to put a positive on a negative to make everything better. He just wondered if she was right, she had Helen and finding a gay man was a lot harder to come by.  
"I like your outlook on things, but I assume you didn't just come down here for a friendly chat. So what's up?" Alec was blunt, it was something he both loved and hated himself for. Though luckily Aline didn't take offence to it, after been used to it for so many years, she just smiled and nodded.  
"You're right-even though I do actually like talking to you, you know that-but I did actually come down here in the means of asking something of you. As you know Helen and I are getting married next August, so I was wondering if you would come to the engagement party in May? I know it's early considering it's only November now, but we wanted to make sure you could definitely come. It wouldn't be the same without you." Aline was smiling a sisterly sort-of smile, one that had every ounce of love and care that one needed. He could never refuse her-nor would he- he wouldn't miss their wedding or anything else for the world. Alec stood up and rounded the desk, pulling her up and into a tight, brotherly type hug.  
"Of course I'll come, you should know by now that I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Aline grinned, hugging him back just as tight. He kept hold of her tightly in return. A few minutes later he was watching her leave with a huge smile plastered to her face. He couldn't be happier for her, which effectively made his day move that little bit faster.

The hours counted down to five o'clock and Alec was watching the minute and second hands like a hawk. He wanted nothing more than to get home and relax for the weekend, not that he had anything planned, but he could sleep and that sounded like a wonderful idea. When the clock struck he was out of his office and the building like lightening, he assumed he ran that fast that papers flew from tables, which caused him to laugh at the very idea of it.  
When he began walking home his mind began to wander as he shrugged his shoulders up for warmth. After his family had moved away from the city, well in fact the entire country, Alec was the one to stay behind. His mother, father, sister and brother had moved to Yorkshire, England. It wasn't that he didn't like the outdoors, he had just grown to love the city that little more. Jace-his step-brother-had stayed behind with him, and he was currently living with his wife Clary, she was a big up and coming artist, while he was a musician. They were the type of couple that had acquired tastes, and only specific people really liked them because of it. Both were supportive of his sexuality, and Jace had many times attempted to 'hook him up' which failed dramatically each and every time. Jace didn't understand that gay meant 'all man', considering the last two people he'd palmed him off with were two men who had gone through surgery for breast enhancements. Alec had been uncomfortable the entire time. So the comfort he found in Aline and Helen was soothing and consoling. It was what he needed most.  
Shaking himself from his thoughts he noticed he'd arrived at his front door, he pushed the key into the lock and turned it a couple of times. The door swung open with a light push as he stepped inside closing it behind him; he'd left the heating on through the day, otherwise he knew he'd be coming home to a house that resembled a refrigerator. He shrugged off his shoes and coat, putting them away and made his way down the hall. What Alec saw next was not what he was expecting, at all. Alec stood in the doorway of his bedroom; everything was untouched just like how he left it this morning, apart from one difference. He tried hard to fight the smile that was threatening to curve the corners of his mouth, as his eyes landed on the reason causing it.  
In the middle of the bed wrapped up in the duvet covers and pillows like a nest was the little white kitten. He was sound asleep and the only sound that could be heard was Alec's breathing and the kittens purring. Alec had realised that the kitten could have only gotten in by the window, which was now open a fraction. His smile grew as he shook his head making his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He ran his palm over the kittens head and back, as he felt the kitten in return arch up into his touch and snuggle his head into his hand. Alec chuckled quietly, still petting the little ball of fluff.  
"Now you're breaking in; what am I going to do with you, ey?" Alec whispered quietly as he left the room, the small bell and compartment from the kitten's collar in his hand. He was determined to find out where this kitten belonged, and why its owner wasn't taking proper care of him. He unrolled the small piece of paper from the compartment and groaned. This is all I need right now he thought, dropping the piece of paper on the hallway table staring at the scrawled letters.  
'Magnus Bane, 24A Apartment loft, New York.'  
Alec still had his head in his hands as he sat down, resting his elbows atop the table. He ran his hands through his hair roughly with frustration, tugging at the strands near his neck. The pain did little to alter what was in front of him, only giving him a sharp pinch of pain, but the letters never changed. The words scrawled in beautifully scripted letters didn't change, he still kept reading that name over and over again. Magnus Bane. He honestly didn't know whether to categorise this as though the world was ending, or a second chance.  
It was odd, considering the last time Alec had come across this name was when he was eighteen and had just ventured from the closet. He had just started working for Aline at the time, who in turn had only recently took on the business herself, so they were constantly each other's support. The company wasn't flying globally across the market, because marketing and promoting of the company was horrendous. Alec had met Magnus briefly for the first time when Aline had hired him to take shots for the company. It turned out Magnus was a very prestigious photographer, apparently the best you could come by. To put a long story short, words were thrown around between them when Aline had tried to not-to-discreetly become matchmaker. Alec could tell-hell anyone could tell-that Magnus was completely gay, it radiated from him, but at the time Alec just wasn't comfortable in his own skin, so offence became the best defence. After their first encounter, they never saw each other again. At least not until now, even it only was on a scrap of rolled up paper. Alec stared at the words on the paper that he was folding and unfolding the edge between his thumb and forefinger. Fate was cruel to do such a thing, but Alec had become an optimist over the past few years, in spite of his pessimistic thoughts.  
Minutes passed before he got up from his seat at the table, though he still stood numb as his rolled the paper back up and pressed it closed back into its compartment on the collar. Alec had stared at that paper long enough in despair, hope and every emotion in between to have that address burned into his mind. He stood there in the centre of his living room switching his weight from one foot to the other, weighing his options. There was the option of completely ignoring the address and hoping the kitten doesn't come back to his apartment anymore, or grow some balls and take the cat home. As he mentally listed the pros and cons of both options, he made his way to the edge of his bed and looked down at the kitten. He hated to disturb the little thing, but he had made his decision. Plucking the kitten from between the covers, he held it close to his chest as he grabbed his jacket and made his way out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm assuming you've reached the end of the three chapters; any ideas, advice or thoughts on where to go next would be appreciated it!


End file.
